Board me up, buttercup baby
by Harri85
Summary: ‘I looked around the room, at my new friends, my new family, and I realized that my entire life had changed’ When Bella Swan moves to a boarding school in her father’s home town of Forks. Her new friends are determined to show her the time of her life.
1. The Academy Is

I sighed as I pressed my forehead against the cool glass window of the cab.

'What am I doing here?' I asked myself, gently thumping my head against the window.

'Oh that's right – I begged my mother to let me move my entire life to the god forsaken town of Forks, Washington. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time…

"_Bella!" a voice called up to my bedroom. I groaned and pulled the bed covers over my head. _

"_Bella! I'm not kidding around! Not today! Get out of bed, you need to get ready" _

_I reluctantly lifted my head up and averted my gaze to the alarm clock on my bedside table. The bright red letters that I was greeted with were not a pretty sight._

"_6.30? Mum the wedding isn't until 3.00pm why the hell do I have to start getting ready now?!" I yelled as loud as I could, unaware of where in the house my mother was at thet time. Apparently she was right outside my door. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan this is not a jean and t-shirt function!" She yelled stomping into my room, "You cannot get up fifteen minutes before the ceremony and expect to be ready. We have to go to the salon, pick up my dress, have makeup done, make sure the bridal party is ready, meet the photographer and get to the church and we only have one chance to get it all right so please GET UP!" I don't think my mother had ever spoken with so much authority in her life, and I was terrified._

"_Okay mum I'm up, I'm up." I said hurriedly, trying to avoid another one of those outbursts, Bridezilla much? "Stop worrying mum everything is going to be fine."_

"_Oh I know honey. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you it's just I'm very emotional right now." Her voice cracked on the last word and the next thing I knew she was sitting next to me on the bed crying her eyes out. _

"_Mum don't cry." I said in my best comforting tone, crying people always made me uncomfortable. I hesitantly started to rub soothing circles on her back, in response she pulled me into a backbreaking hug. I patted her head and said "Mum don't tell me you're having second thoughts, Phil is a great guy – he makes you so happy."_

"_No it's n-not th-that" she sobbed into my shoulder._

"_Then what?" I asked. I was totally confused._

_She pulled back and looked at me._

"_It's just, Phil goes to Florida after the honeymoon and I won't see him again for a long time and its just as though this wedding is the beginning of a countdown to when I have to say goodbye" Her voice went up a few octaves towards the end of her sentence and she buried her face in my shoulder again. _

"_Oh" Was all I could come up with. I mean what was I supposed to say to that? I'M the reason she has to say goodbye in the first place. She would be able to travel anywhere with Phil except for the fact that they can't afford to have a 17 year old trailing along with them. And actually I had been preparing to have this talk with Renee for a while now. _

"_Actually mum, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I leaned back so I could look into her eyes and began the speech that I head been formulating in my head for the last couple of months. "I've been thinking, and I think that you should go with Phil to Florida."_

"_But Bella the three of us can't afford to all go travelling across the country you know that." She interrupted, obviously puzzled at what I was saying._

"_Yes mum I know that, which is why it wouldn't be the three of us; it would be the two of you." Renee just stared at me a while and then said slowly._

"_Bella I can't leave you in Phoenix all alone, where would you stay? I mean we have no family here and there would be no one to look after my baby"_

_I rolled my eyes at the last part "First of all I'm 17 years old mum, therefore not a baby and secondly, I wont be in Phoenix, I'll be in Forks."_

"_Forks?" She said blankly "You want to movie to Forks?" _

"_Well yeah mum, and you wouldn't even have to worry about me – Charlie's there and he already said it was okay. Although he did also say th-"_

"_You already spoke to your father about this?" Renee cut me off and her eyes narrowed. _

_Uh oh. Charlie has always been a touchy subject for my mum, lets just say they did not get on. But she never spoke badly of him in front of me and encouraged us to have a relationship, which I always thought very highly of her for, but she still hated his guts._

"_Well yeah, I wanted to make sure it was even possible for me to move there before I talked to you about it, and Charlie was really great about it all – he put no pressure on me whatsoever so don't be angry at him please." I gave her a puppy dog look that had been working to my advantage since I discovered its power when I was six years old._

"_Bella, honey I just- I'm not sure about this you and Charlie have never spent more than a month together at a time and now you want to move in with him?" She was reaching now, trying to give me an out in case I was just doing this to please her but I could see in her eyes that she was excited at the prospect of staying with Phil._

"_Yeah, mum that's the other thing, I wouldn't really be living with Charlie – that's what I was trying to tell you when you cut me off, Charlie doesn't really have enough room at his place and I mean I wouldn't really want to live two doors down from the police station anyway." (Charlie is the police Chief in Forks and as such is responsible for any after hours emergencies, so after my mum left him he moved closer to the station. Which is fine for him but the constant sirens and flashing lights weren't my cup of tea). "So Dad suggested Forks Academy, it's only half an hour away from Charlie and I could live there and still see him whenever I wanted and I mean he's the Chief so if anything goes wrong he'll be the first to know anyway, it's a good idea mum." I took a deep breath and waited patiently for Renee to process the information._

"_Forks Academy? You want to go to a boarding school? Are you sure about this Bella, I mean what about all of your friends and-"_

"_Mum I've thought about all of that already. Yes I'll miss my friends but I'll make new ones – you know how much of a social butterfly I am" _

_Renee scoffed – and for good reason, I was quite possibly the shyest person on the planet, I really only had a couple of friends anyway and we weren't even that close. _

_I laughed a bit at her reaction and continued, "I want this mum. I want to spend some time with Charlie and I want to see you happy. Please?" I looked at her again, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, this can't have been easy for her – I had been the one constant thing in her life for 17 years, I was always there, and she liked feeling needed and wanted. But she had Phil for that now, and I couldn't be with her forever._

"_If that's what you really want sweetheart than how could I possibly say no?" She smiled at me and I hugged her tight. _

"_Thanks mum. Now we should probably start getting ready. Remember - only one chance to get this right and all that, it's already 7.00 o'clock." I said trying to pull away from her grasp. _

"_Oh I think I can spare some time for this honey" she said kissing my cheek and hugging me even closer. "I love you."_

"_I love you too mum." _

And that was it. Three weeks later and Phil and Renee are in Florida and I'm sitting in a cab, inching ever closer to my new home.

Charlie offered to pick me up from the airport himself so we could spend a few days together but there were only a couple of days before the beginning of the school year and I wanted to get settled in before classes started.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes Miss" I jumped at the driver's voice, and quickly looked out the window. All I could see was green. Green grass, green trees, green moss covering those trees. Green. Everywhere.

I hate green. Green is slimy and sticky and boring.

I sighed again, as the trees began to thin. The car rounded one last corner and I let out an audible gasp. Wow. We had come to a set of wrought iron, black gates. They were already open, presumably because students had started arriving and it was a hassle to keep opening and shutting them. Beyond the gates was a long driveway, bordered with white rose bushes and every fifty feet or so, a tall tree, incorporating some of the surrounding forest. On the left side of the drive's border was what appeared to be a formal garden area, with short hedges separating small areas with benches and flowers, it was beautiful.

On the right side of the drive was a sprawling lawn, I had no idea what this was used for but I didn't have time to wonder for long because just then my eyes fell on my new school. It was a freakin' castle! I was expecting something small, shabby even but this was...This was spectacular. As we neared the front doors I gathered up my purse and coat from the backseat of the cab and ran my fingers through my hair, which I'm sure was messy from all the travelling. The cab stopped and I thanked the driver and paid my fare, then proceeded to take my bags from the trunk. It was depressing really, I had managed to fit my whole life into two suitcases, well truthfully most of my summer clothes were left behind, there would be no need for them in the rainiest town in the United States, but still, two suitcases? I have to start going shopping once in a while.

So there I was, bags in hand staring at the academy that I had convinced everyone but myself that I was happy to be attending.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered, and strode right through the front doors.


	2. Lovers Electric

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading btw. Sorry I would've put an authors note on last chapter but it's my first story and i didnt know how *shakes head* Anyway, I know these chapters might seem a bit boring but I kinda wanted a strong foundation for the rest of the story, but it should get more intersting soon. :)**

"Huh…" was all I could think as I walked into the foyer of Forks Academy. It was astounding, hardwood floors stretched out before me and the dark paneling ran up the walls to meet immense stained glass, cathedral windows along the back wall, opposite the entrance. The ceiling was raised at least a few storeys high, and wooden beams criss-crossed a few feet from the top, on the right wall was an open set of doors and on the left was an archway. In front of me was a long counter, behind which friendly looking, middle aged woman was sitting. I put on my game face and walked over to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, - Bella; I was told you'd be expecting me." I said politely.

"Ah yes, Chief Swan has made all the arrangements, many people have been looking forward to seeing you again Bella, I must say you have grown into a beautiful young woman." She smiled at me and I blushed, I hadn't been expecting anyone to know who I was, trust Charlie to make a big deal out of my returning to Forks.

"Thank you." I replied, noticing that she was still watching me intently. She just smiled at me again and typed something into the computer. When she was finished, she passed me a manila folder containing a map of the campus, my class information, the school rules and a room key."

"Now you'll be in room 217 in the West Wing. To get there you just walk through the set of doors on the right over there and follow the corridor until you get to the staircase, just head up there and it's your floor. Oh and you have two other roommates, I trust that wont be a problem" she paused and looked at me questioningly and I shook my head.

"No that's absolutely fine. Thank you for all of your help Ms..?" I realized I hadn't gotten her name.

"Cope dear, I'm Ms Cope, and I am here every week day so if you ever have any questions or need anything feel free to come and see me." Ms. Cope gave me a warm smile which I returned.

"Will do, uh Ms. Cope, do you happen to know my roommates names?" I asked.

"Yes dear. Their names are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale; they are very nice young ladies I'm sure you will all get along famously."

"Great, well thanks again." I said, tucking the envelope under my arm and picking up my bags.

"You're welcome dear, welcome to Forks Academy" I turned around then and walked through the set of doors to my right, it led to a corridor with white stone walls and red carpet, ahead was a spiral staircase, also made of stone. When I reached it I noticed that there were gemstones fused into the banister, I was busy looking at these and walking up the stairs at the same time when I walked into something solid.

I exhaled as the air was pushed from my lungs and I started falling backwards, I dropped my bags and tried to steady myself but just then two strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me upright.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there- I wasn't paying attention are you okay- I mean. I'm so sorry." The hand-man gasped – talking at warp speed I might add.

I looked up and noticed the hands belonged to a very good looking guy with blonde hair and kind blue eyes.

"Its fine" I replied, "No blood no foul right?" I laughed and that seemed to ease his worry.

"Right" he smiled. "But still, I'd feel better if I helped you with your bags, I mean I did make you drop them right?" He didn't wait for an answer but quickly ran behind me and scooped up the suitcases that had bounced a few steps down the staircase when I dropped them.

"Thanks" I told him and started walking again, this time focusing all of my attention in staying on my feet.

"You're new here right? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Arizona, my name's Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Jasper."

We talked about a few other things, how I was enjoying Forks so far, if I was excited about class starting, the beauty of the school, among other things, Jasper was so easy to talk to, it felt very calm with him, he didn't rush through things like some other people did. I was enjoying myself so much actually that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going.

"So is your room coming up soon, or did they put you up on the roof or something?" He laughed.

"Oh crap! We must have passed it." I muttered, nice going Bella, is it really that hard? I mean the doors do have numbers on them, geez.

We turned around and luckily we had only travelled a few doors past my room. I stopped in front of 217 and started digging into the envelope for my key.

"This is your room?" Jasper asked, he seemed nervous, which was weird considering he had been so happy a second ago.

"Yeah, 217. Why?" My brows knitted together, now I was getting worried, what was he so bothered by?

"Oh no reason really" he started fidgeting a little, "But you know Bella I gotta' go fix som-" Jasper stopped talking. I was confused for a second but I then realized that the door to my room was open.

Standing in the doorway was a tiny girl, only about 4'10", with short hair and delicate features; she sort of reminded me of a pixie – well an angry pixie, her face was, at present, curled into a vicious snarl-like expression. I was about to go right back down to Ms. Cope and ask her for a room transfer to avoid any trouble but I then recognized that the expression was not meant for me. She was staring straight at Jasper.

We stood in silence for a few more moments before Jasper cleared his throat.

"Well I better go like I said I have a few things I have to do so..." He trailed off, he looked uncomfortable, but more than that he looked…sad? That's kind of weird, personally I was afraid. Jasper shot me a quick smile– looking away from the angry pixie-girl for the first time since she'd appeared next to us then turned and walked along the corridor and disappeared around a corner. Well that was strange…

I looked back at pixie a little apprehensively, but she seemed to have perked up since Jasper had left and had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Omigod you must be Bella! I am SO sorry about that it's just you know there's some history and he- well I mean, me and him…We don't talk much anyway you'll get to know all about everything soon enough! We are going to be the best of friends!!. I am so excited you're here me and Rose have wanted a new roommate for like EVER! You are our dream come true!!" She squealed this all out in one breath, for such a tiny girl she could sure as hell talk. "I'm Alice by the way." She added. "Well come on come in I want to show you around. But before I cold move to get my stuff she jumped up and gave me a giant hug and I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice." I could tell that I was going to like this girl, she was so vibrant and fun, it seemed to rub off on you. Alice just smiled and picked up one of my bags and led me inside.

**A/N..again: Please review - criticism is most welcome I'm doing this to improve my writing cause between you and me my enlgish teacher is pretty crap and I have some catching up to do :) Oh and I'm sorry bout any spelling mistakes too...yeah I think I'm done now. Bye xx**


End file.
